


Empire's Starlight

by PhantomPhan16, VicenteValtieri



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Chiss!Cas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-15
Updated: 2018-11-15
Packaged: 2019-08-24 03:45:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16632284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhantomPhan16/pseuds/PhantomPhan16, https://archiveofourown.org/users/VicenteValtieri/pseuds/VicenteValtieri
Summary: Thrawn has been away in Wild Space and comes home to his father after nearly a decade with a child in tow.





	Empire's Starlight

Emperor Jarek Palpatine waited anxiously. At last his son was coming home from the Unknown Regions after nearly ten years away colonizing and attempting to bring the Chiss into the Empire.

They had been operating under radio silence to protect the initiative from the rebels. Now he stood in the hangar bay of the palace as his son's personal shuttle flew in and slowly settled down in an even, graceful landing.

His hands clenched on the black cane.

The ramp came down, and Thrawn stepped into sight. He looked healthy at least.

"Thrawn," Palpatine smiled, "At last."

He smiled then turned and made gesture. A child came running from deeper in the ship to cling to his son's leg.

The Emperor's jaw dropped.

Thrawn convinced the little one to take his hand, and they came down the ramp. The child was a Chiss with silver hair that fell past his shoulders and hung in his eyes.

"Who is this, Thrawn?"

"Father, this is Cas, my son."

Palpatine knelt slowly.

"Hello, little one."

"Cas, this is your grandfather. My father."

Palpatine reached out one soft, wrinkled hand. Cas darted behind Thrawn and peeked around his legs with one, bright, little, red eye with silver bangs hanging in it. Thrawn sighed and knelt as well, pulling Cas out gently and holding him.

"This is my father, Cas. He loves me very much and you as well. Let's say hi, please."

Cas didn't look very convinced.

"Here, baby."

Suddenly a young, frightened presence raced across the Emperor's senses. Thrawn had been blocking Cas's power.

Palpatine reached out to the presence quietly and softly, emanating warmth. The boy slowly moved closer, still afraid and a little overwhelmed by all the newness. Thrawn brushed against them as well, consciousness snuggling closer to his father's, encouraging his son.

The child looked back at his mother and held out a little hand.

"Mommy," he whimpered softly.

Thrawn reached out and hugged him.

"There's no need to be afraid."

He beckoned his Father a little closer.

"He's a little overwhelmed, Thrawn, of course he's frightened."

"I know. I wish you had known him from the start.

"Tell me his story, son, as we go inside."

"It's not as exciting as you would think, Father."

"I still want to know. You're my son, and he is my grandson. He called you 'mommy' so that means you..."

"Yes... I met someone. I lay with them. I fell pregnant, and he was born."

"And where is his father?"

"...Dead."

"... What happened?"

Cas was drifting off in his mother's arms.

"He was an adventurer who wanted the experience of bedding the Prince. I indulged him because he had information I needed. We... fell in love. He was attacked by pirates and fell. I couldn't save him."

"I'm sorry, darling. He gave you a beautiful child, though."

Cas suddenly straightened.

"Mommy, I have to go potty."

They both jumped, then laughed.

"Of course, darling. Right this way."

He veered to the nearest bathroom and carried Cas in. The Emperor waited outside. After a few minutes they emerged and continued on. Cas was looking around but kept Thrawn between him and Palpatine. He still wasn't sure about new people.

Palpatine tried not to let it bother him that his grandchild was afraid of him. He was just a very young child in a new situation. It shouldn't bother him.

Thrawn settled Cas in the bedroom across from his own and stayed until his son was asleep. Then he joined his father in his study. He hugged the old man and kissed his cheek.

"It's good to see you back, my son. And you've brought me the best news possible."

"A grandchild?"

"Yes," Palpatine smiled, "I'm sorry about your lover, but I'm glad to see you were happy with someone. And that someone came of it."

He kissed his son's cheek.

"I've missed you, my little one."

"I missed you, too."

"Tell me about your campaign."

"It was... not as successful as I had hoped."

"Why is that?"

"The Chiss are stiff-necked. They do not believe they would be left largely alone under the Empire."

"Ah, I see."

Thrawn sighed and nuzzled into his father with a purr.

"They finally took to refusing to speak with us."

"Would a full campaign be worth the costs of full-scale war?"

"Are they really so important, Father?"

"...Hmm. No. Probably not. If nothing else, they will provide a barrier between the Empire and the intruders for a few weeks. An early warning system of sorts."

"They don't believe in preemptive strikes. By the time they would mobilize they'd be overrun. They don't want our presence in their space, Father. They want nothing to do with us."

"Agreed. We will do nothing, then. Perhaps when the storm does arrive, some of their culture will survive."

Thrawn snorted.

"Goodness, they did not endear themselves to you, did they?"

"No."

Palpatine sensed out to Thrawn.

"...Your lover was killed by the Chiss, wasn’t he?"

"No, but it turns out he was a son of one of the Ruling Families, making Cas a scion of that family. ... They wanted to take Cas into the family, and my words meant little to them. I had to cut off a man's hand before they took me seriously."

"They went that far to take him before stopping?"

His son nodded, anger bubbling in him.

"They claimed they had a damn _right_ to my baby. Tried to take him right out of my arms."

Palpatine frowned.

"If you wish, I will give you the ninth fleet to humble them for such a measure."

Thrawn shook his head.

"No. It's not worth the effort. I made myself clear at last to them."

"Good. Had I been there, none of them would have survived."

"I know. I take comfort that he at least got to meet our son before he was killed."

"He did?"

The Prince nodded.

"Cas was a month old when he died."

"If you give me his name, I will have him added to the family monument."

"Mitth'ras'safis. Thrass."

Palpatine sent the order.

"It will be done."

"Thank you, Father. I wish you could have met him."

The Emperor cupped Thrawn's cheek.

"I feel as if I have, my child. Where is Cas?"

"Sleeping in his new room, the one across from mine."

"I would like to see him, if you think it would not disturb him."

"Of course. Come, I should check on him anyway. He wakes up a couple times during naps."

The Emperor and his son walked together to check on Cas.

"How is he adjusting?"

"Coruscant is... overwhelming to him. He's never really liked new people, either. Of course, he has very little experience with new people. He lived on the Chimera with me, after all. He came to know the crew as well I do. Give him time to know you, and then I'm sure he'll be all over you for snuggles."

"I hope so... He's not very like you as a child. I remember when you were new to the world, rushing about all over the place, speaking to perfect strangers."

"He never really had the chance, growing up on a Star Destroyer in Wild Space. By the time he was old enough to run about he knew about everyone, and there was no one that he wouldn't be safe with since I hand pick my crews. Of course, everyone cautioned him against any strangers that came to meet with me from the few races we met with."

"In his defense, you were much older when the world was new."

Thrawn nodded.

"True enough."

They entered the room, and there was a small lump under the blankets. Thrawn made a cooing noise softly and patted the child's side.

"He's asleep."

"How old is he now, dear?"

"Four years."

Thrawn smiled, running his fingers through the child's hair. Little ruby eyes blinked open.

"Oh, did we wake up, baby? I'm sorry."

Cas yawned and leaned into his mother's touch, curling up tighter. Palpatine leaned on his cane and watched as Thrawn tried to soothe Cas back to sleep. Finally, he picked up his son.

"Guess you're all napped out. That's okay. Did you sleep good?"

He nodded, rubbing his eyes, and nuzzling his mother with the most adorable little purring Palpatine swore he had ever heard.

"Grandpa is here," Thrawn cooed to the child, "Look, Grandpa's standing next to Soapy. I bet he could make Soapy fly just like Mama does."

"Soapy?" the old man asked.

He turned to his left and saw a bath-time cuddle toy with polymer fur.

"Soapy fly! Soapy fly!" he chirped with the first smile Palpatine had seen.

Palpatine reached out to the small, flying fish toy and lifted it into the air with the Force. Cas squealed with glee.

"Fly, Soapy." he commanded, spiraling the fish through the air.

Thrawn smiled as his son began to relax and play with his grandfather. Palpatine fluttered Soapy around Cas's face, making his wings tickle the child. He giggled and hugged his toy.

The Emperor reached out and stroked his pale hair.

"Perhaps you should take him out to the park, Thrawn."

"I think you'd enjoy that, Cas. The park. Outside," Thrawn cooed to the child, "We have horsies."

"Horsies? Like pictures?"

"Yes, my little starlight, like in your picture books."

Palpatine smiled as Cas came out into the light for the first time and squealed when he saw the horses.

A few dogs ran about as well, including a pack of Huskies and some puppies. One of the Huskies, a hyper young male, came running bowled Cas right over in his eagerness to investigate the child.

Palpatine stepped forward to reprimand the excited dog. Thrawn was horrified and rushed to pull the dog off his baby. Then they heard laughing. Cas was laughing at the dog licked and nosed where ever he could reach, plumed tail wagging a million miles a minute.

"They seem quite happy," Palpatine chuckled.

"I see that. So, who is this hyper pup?"

"This is Duke, from Sasha's last litter. He's about 8 months old now."

Duke wasn't quite fully grown yet with a black and white coat and brown eyes. He finally let Cas up, and the child hugged the dog.

"My Duke!" he stated to his mother and grandfather.

"Well... I did have a noble interested in buying Duke, but... well I suppose it's up to you, Thrawn."

Thrawn sighed and nodded, at peace with it.

"Duke is yours, then, Cas."

"Very well. I will offer Lord Arcan his pick of Duke's littermates then."

Cas squealed happily and hugged the puppy closer. Duke was about 16 inches tall and, if Palpatine had to guess since his last trip to the vet, about 30 pounds of hyper, happy muscle and fur.

Thrawn scratched his ears while Cas hugged the puppy and then ran to pick up a ball nearby,

Duke bounded after him, and Thrawn felt his heart soar at his baby so happy, running with his new pet, laughing and squealing at Duke barked and howled with him.

Palpatine chuckled, "Nothing quite like a boy and his dog, is there?"

"No. Sweetheart, be careful!"

Cas threw the ball for Duke to play with, giggling.

"Oh dear, they're getting rather close to Prissy's paddock."

Thrawn was already moving.

"Cas, be careful!" the Emperor called, rushing after.

He turned.

"What?"

Prissy charged the fence, squealing.

"MOMMY!!!!"

Thrawn grabbed Cas and Duke and rolled back over the grass. Palpatine threw himself at the fence and smacked Prissy across the nose with his cane.

"Git! Ya!"

The mare bared her teeth but slunk off, throwing a last kick at the fence as she went.

"That damn horse!" Palpatine shook the cane at her back, "Are you okay, little ones?"

Cas was shaking in Thrawn's arms.

"Why is she still here, Father?" the Prince demanded.

"Sentiment. I didn't know you would be bringing a child home and everyone else knew to stay away from her."

"She's a menace."

"I'll have her moved to the back paddock."

"Good. I'll take Cas to see the ponies. That should go over better than Carrack."

"Thrawn, about Carrack..."

Thrawn's heart turned cold.

"What happened?"

"You know he was already ten years old when we bought him. I came to exercise him one morning... and found him laying in his stall. He hadn't been ill, just old it seemed."

"...He had a good life."

Thrawn hugged Cas a little closer as Duke leapt at his knees.

"I'm sorry, darling. Since your message of coming home I've been looking for another horse for you."

"No, thank you, Father. I'll choose one of our other horses."

"Mommy, why you sad?"

Cas hugged him and nuzzled his cheek.

"Don't be sad, Mommy. I love you!"

"I love you too, baby."

Thrawn smiled slightly and kissed his little forehead.

"Do you want to help Mommy pick a new horsie?"

"Yes!"

"We'll go see the little horsies first, then you can help me pick one of the big horsies."

"...Not mean horsies?"

"No. No mean horses. Prissy is just a bad horsie. Grandpa's going to move her away from where you can play."

"Bad horsie," Cas nodded.

Thrawn carried him over the pony paddocks where miniature horses, Chincoteague Ponies, and Shetland Ponies ran about and played. Cas giggled when he watched them chasing each other around in circles.

A little palomino pinto trotted to the fence.

"Hello, pretty girl," Thrawn cooed.

"She's the newest addition. Arrived just to today from the breeder I purchased her from."

Thrawn patted her.

"Pet her nose gently, Cas."

Cas reached out and touched her muzzle.

"She's soft, Mommy."

"Yes, she is. She's very gentle too. Hello, sweet girl. What's your name?"

"The name she came with is Button. I was thinking of changing it."

"Butterscotch, Papa!"

"Butterscotch?"

Palpatine turned to look at Cas.

"Well, she is very caramel-colored."

He smiled.

"All right, little one. Butterscotch it is. The name does fit her. She's a sweet as butterscotch."

"How old is she, Father?"

"Three, and she's one of the gentlest ponies I've found."

Palpatine watched his son and grandson head off to the draft horses and got an idea. He coaxed the newly christened Butterscotch to the gate and took her halter in hand.

"Come along, sweet lady, you are perfect for this," he said, leading her to the barn to get her fitted with a small saddle.

"Big horsies!"

Cas squealed at the sight of the Clydesdales, Shires, and Percherons.

"Yes. Very big horsies."

Thrawn reached up to pet a gentle, dappled grey.

"Mommy, that one! Pick that one!"

Thrawn turned and saw a huge, 18 hand, blue roan Percheron trotting towards them.

"Well, hello, big boy."

It was a young horse for all his muscle.

"Hello."

He could only have been four or five, a gelding, too, which was impressive for his size. The horse reached them and stuck his head over the fence for attention, ears pricked forward and gentle eyes.

"Hello."

Thrawn rubbed his nose.

"Made a new friend, I see."

Thrawn turned as Palpatine came up leading the saddled Butterscotch.

"Who's this?" Thrawn asked his father.

"That's Dusk, a home bred from one of your mares, Diamond, sired by Hastings."

"He's beautiful," Thrawn smiled.

"He's yours if you want him."

"I think I do want him."

"He'll serve you well, dear. Now then, how about seeing how Cas likes to ride?" he said.

"Yes. Let's."

He carried the little one over to Butterscotch and gently set him in the saddle.

Cas went very still as if he were testing out this new experience. Butterscotch ate grass and stood still, calmly taking the child's weight.

"It's okay, starlight. I'm right here, and so is Papa. You're safe. Butterscotch doesn't mind you being on her back."

The stirrups were too long for Cas have his feet in them, but the Emperor had chosen a Western Saddle.

"Hold onto this."

Cas held onto the pommel, and Palpatine began to lead the pony around with Thrawn walking beside. Butterscotch was as obedient and gentle as a dog on the leash as they walked along.

Cas was clearly enjoying his first ride and the pony's movement. Palpatine stroked his hair.

"Enjoying yourself, treasure?"

"Yes, Papa, but not treasure. Starlight."

Thrawn chuckled.

"But that's my nickname for you, baby. Papa can call you treasure, or do you not like it?"

Cas screwed his face up in thought.

"I like starlight better... But you can call me treasure, Papa."

He chuckled.

"Well thank you, darling."

"I suppose we should introduce him as heir before too long," Thrawn said.

"Yes. But at a small gathering. I won't have those vultures near him yet."

"Good. The court first?"

"A few of the more trustworthy nobles."

"Do you have any ideas of who?"

"Lord Arcan, I think. He's matured quite well."

"Camile? He was always a good friend."

"Of course. Camile will be coming too."

"Wait are he and Arcan…? They got back together? They had broken up when I left."

"Yes, they're married now and in fact, they have a son Cas's age."

"I will be glad to see them then. I'm very... surprised."

"Apparently it had been a misunderstanding on Arcan's part, and they sorted everything out and married." "Good for them." "Mommy."

Thrawn looked down at Cas with a smile.

"Yes, starlight?"

"I'm hungry, Mommy."

"Of course. It must be close to lunch. Let's put away Butterscotch's saddle and go have something to eat."

Thrawn picked Cas up and kissed his nose.

"Was that fun, baby?"

"Uh-huh!"

Duke rejoined them at the barn, bouncing around Thawn.

"Hello, silly boy. We're going to have lunch. Want to come?" Thrawn asked the dog.

He turned to his father.

"He is house broken?"

"Yes, they all are, I just don't normally let them all into the house, but since Duke is Cas's pet now, he will be inside more."

"Of course. Come on then, Duke."

They handed Butterscotch off to a groom, and Thrawn set Cas on his hip.

"What do you want to each, treasure?"

"Spicy noodles?"

"I think we can get that."

Thrawn smiled.

"He loves spicy beef noodles with slices of beef and hard-boiled eggs, don't you, baby?"

"That's my favorite!"

"Then let's call Grenadier and see what he thinks."

"Is he still super shy?"

"If anything, he's worse now that Carnelian..."

".... Seriously?"

The Emperor sighed deeply.

"What?"

"Nothing, my son. Let's go in."

"Father, talk to me. What's wrong?"

"I'm glad you're home, Thrawn. Nothing is wrong. You're here."

Thrawn kissed his cheek.

"Lets go eat, Father."

"Yes, lets," Palpatine agreed and they went into the Palace.


End file.
